


Wedding fail

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [70]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Will's wedding fell apart, how can Quinn comfort him?
Series: Glee Drabbles [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693





	Wedding fail

** Will and Quinn **

It took a little bit, but Quinn managed to shake off her friends and follow Mr. Schue to where his honeymoon suite was. The door hadn’t really shut all the way, so she managed to sneak into the room with little fanfare. Will was lying back on the bed, eyes closed, but still conscious. She looked around and saw no full or empty alcohol bottles – she figured that meant he wasn’t drunk.

“Will?” Quinn asked, chancing the use of his first name. He flinched, but didn’t move otherwise. Quinn moved closer to where he lay; close enough to touch his knee. “Need a drink?” He laughed before pulling himself up to see his visitor with a familiar voice.

“Quinn?” he said, slightly confused.

“After what happened, I figured you could use a drink,” she shrugged.

“No, um... we don’t really drink,” Will said. “Why did you come up here?”

“I figured one of use should,” she said, taking a few steps forward so she could sit down next to him on the edge of the bed. “You always did so much for us; we should help you out too.”

“I appreciate it,” Will sighed. “But you guys shouldn’t have to see me like this.”

“I think I’m the last person you can say that to,” she reminded him. “I think of all people, I’m well within my rights to return the favor.”

“Okay, you’ve got me there,” he laughed.

“So drink?” she tried again.

“Nah,” he said. “I don’t even have any up here.”

“Not sure what else to offer,” Quinn chuckled. “Warm body?” Will startled and stared at her.

“What?”

“No strings angry sex?” she suggested, seeing his pupils dilate in response. “I know you want to, and I’m offering. And we all know you’ve been known to stare at my ass.” Will blushed, but didn’t deny it. Quinn quirked her eyebrow. Will took a deep breath – steeling himself.

Quinn wasn’t surprised when Will closed the gap between them, kissing her hard. She threaded her fingers in his curly hair and tugged. Will groaned and reached over to lift Quinn up and to sit her on his lap. She moaned at the unexpected strength. To his enjoyment, Will grabbed her ass, pulling her closer and on top of his quickly hardening cock.

“We need to get this shirt off,” she groaned. Will began to kiss her neck as she worked to unbutton the dress shirt he was wearing. Quinn was excited to get her hands on his chest hair. “God you’re so hot.”

Will reached up and pulled the zipper down on her dress, peeling it off of her in the process. She stood back and shimmied her dress down, letting it fall to the floor. She was left in the pink cheeky panties. He just stared hard at her. “You’re turn,” she prompted. He quickly shed his shirt and pants, while she slid her panties down her legs. When they were both naked, he stood up and pulled her close.

“Tell me no, right now,” Will urged.

“Take me,” she murmured in his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe. He groaned and spun them to the bed. Will’s full weight on her felt delicious; especially as he kissed her deeply. Quinn let her hands wander over the surprisingly hard-bodied form of her former teacher. He broke their kiss and trailed his lips down her body. Quinn let him know her pleasure as he licked, nipped, and sucked at her breasts. When he began to kiss down lower, she felt she had to speak up. “You don’t... it’s not about me.”

“I need this,” he said quietly. “I need to know that I can still do this.”

“Okay,” she said. And she understood – he needed to feel like a man who could keep his woman happy. Will kissed his way down. Quinn felt at ease, despite everything – no one had ever done this to her before and she’d already had a baby. Will didn’t mind about that in the slightest. He groaned at the well-manicured and surprisingly wet area between her thighs. Will perched one leg over his shoulder and leaned in to bury his face in her quim.

“Oh,” she cried out as she felt his tongue on her. Her hands flew down, one on his shoulder and one tangled her fingers in his hair. Will draped an arm around her hips to keep her steady and the other one began to tease her with one finger inside. When he got all the way inside, her breath caught. He licked and sucked and thrust and curled. Quinn was awash in new sensations – moaning, panting, and calling out his name. A thrill went through him when he heard her call out his name. Will was thorough in his ministrations and it stroked his ego to hear her enjoying it. It didn’t take too long for her to cum, squeezing his fingers so tight.

“God you’re so hot,” he growled, wiping some sheen away from his face.

“That was amazing,” she gasped. “Oh wow.”

“I’m glad I haven’t lost my touch,” Will said, leaning up to nuzzle her neck. “Thank you.”

“Oh we’re not done,” she quipped. He had a surprised look on his face, but nodded all the same. Will began to lay back on top of her, but she had other ideas. With her thighs, she managed to flip him over, and settled herself on his cock before he really knew it was even happening.

“Oh Quinn,” he groaned, hands flying to her hips. She experimentally shifted her hips before moving up and down on his cock, hands bracing on his muscular chest. Will groaned and reached back to have his hands full of her luscious backside.

“I knew you had a thing for my ass,” she whispered as she leaned down to kiss him again. He retaliated by smacking his hand against said ass. “Ohh.”

“Not my fault, your ass is perfect,” he groaned. “You used to tease me with it. Giving me hugs – so close but I couldn’t touch it.”

“And now that you can?” she asked.

“And now that I know that it feels more perfect than I had imagined,” he groaned. She moved her hips in a circular motion, grinding down on him. Will bent his legs up so he could gain purchase and thrust up into her as well.

“I agree,” she groaned, and moved faster. He held on tight and rode out their orgasms together. When she couldn’t hold herself up anymore, Quinn laid down on his chest. “Fuck.”

“I agree,” he said, getting his breath back.

“You feel a little bit better?”

“Right now I do,” he admitted. “But I’ll have to face reality sooner or later.”

“Want to delay it some more?”

“What?”

“I’m here all weekend, I fly out Sunday night,” she said.

“Really? You aren’t going to be hanging out with your friends?”

“Well you’re a much better fuck than my other option,” she shrugged.

“Oh yeah?” Will questioned. “And who did I beat out?”

“Santana,” she smirked.


End file.
